Heather and LeShawna
.]] The conflict between Heather and LeShawna has become one of the more physically intense throughout the Total Drama franchise. It is largely built around Heather's snobbish personality, that of a spoiled brat, clashing with a self-relying, street-smart girl who will not be pushed around for no reason. While it is not the most volatile of conflicts for Heather, LeShawna has generally been the one to actually retaliate with physical harm. Overview Total Drama Island On Total Drama Island, Heather and LeShawna were assigned to the same team, that being the Screaming Gophers. In the first challenge of the competition, where the campers had to jump off a thousand foot high cliff into a shark-infested lake, Heather refused to jump on the grounds that her hair would get wet. Such an incredulous reason, coupled with a desire to win, clearly got on LeShawna's nerves and was not afraid to confront Heather about it. They got into an argument that ended with LeShawna literally throwing Heather off of the cliff and into the lake. This would be the beginning of their rivalry. The two would continue to trade jabs at one another, making it very clear that neither liked the other and further disliked the fact that they had to work together for as long as they were teammates. The feud reached its boiling point during a challenge where each team had to cook a three course meal for Chris McLean. Heather assumed leadership of the Screaming Gophers and constantly degraded LeShawna whenever possible, even forcing her to slice pineapples even though the fruit gave LeShawna an allergic skin reaction. LeShawna wanted to physically attack Heather, though many of the others prevented her from doing so. Yet she still managed to get some payback by throwing Heather's make-up bag into the freezer and then, when Heather went inside to retrieve it, locked her in through the remainder of the challenge. Heather's actions toward the other campers would also give LeShawna reason to confront her as she would be the most willing to do so. She fully supported Beth when she broke off from Heather's alliance, was infuriated when it was Heather's breasts that Harold saw just after they formed a relationship, and would finally hold no punches after Heather duped everyone with her scheme to destroy Gwen and Trent's relationship as Gwen had become one of LeShawna's closest friends on the show. Ultimately, Heather would get a sense of victory when those who were voted off were given a chance to vote off one of the five remaining competitors at the time. A mix-up and added confusion led to the accidental elimination of LeShawna. Nevertheless, LeShawna got a moral victory when Heather was eliminated in the last challenge before the finale and was embarrassed in the process by having her head shaved. Total Drama Academy In Total Drama Academy, both found themselves being in the same class group, much to their disliking. They have often tried to avoid making contact with one another, though Heather would make the occasional remark that would get under LeShawna's skin. In addition, LeShawna was much more concentrated on a different feud she was engaged in with Harold against Courtney and Duncan. However, she has remained unaware that Heather often had a hand in intensifying the feud as part of her job for the Dodekatheon to destroy Courtney's public image, then later Harold at the last second. Trivia﻿ * This is generally considered to have been the second-biggest conflict in Total Drama Island, next to the Gwen and Heather conflict, and the biggest conflict involving physical fights and practical jokes. Category:Conflicts Category:Interaction